legends_of_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle for Doomherald
The Battle for Doomherald was an event that took place around 1042 AU, roughly. It was during the events of Path of a Hero. Setting The battle took place in the hills directly north of Doomherald, beginning at dawn and spanning for much of the day. It involved a number of factions that were either antagonistic toward the city or acting in it's defense. Those defending Doomherald included knights of Doomcloud, citizens of Doomherald, an army of trolls from the Stalking Lioness tribe, the Legion of Goldclaw, a small army of humans from Mirdin, and Illiya, the city's protector. Those who fought against Doomherald included a number of Neth, Gan-Do-Gan, warriors from several Amanagir clans, dragons who had defected from Magnima's service, some human mercenaries, and three giants. Details Illiya and Lotus Factions from both sides assembled either within or near Doomherald as dawn approached, though the actual fighting was not initiated until Illiya began to attack the dragons of the invading army with Lotus riding on its shoulders. Utilizing its small size and agility, Illiya harried any dragons that got too close to the city. Lotus used both her magic as the Light Caller and her sword, Rhozu, to help protect Illiya as it flew. Illiya took advantage of Lotus's crystalline suit of armor by flying into the sunlight to blind several dragons pursuing them to gain an advantage in its attack. The Legion of Goldclaw, the trolls, and Mirdin humans The lore drake army called the Legion of Goldclaw was stationed in front of and on top of Doomherald's northern walls. Many of the legion's wyvern riders took to the air to fight the dragons, while a smaller group used ballistae mounted on their steed's backs to launch projectiles at the invaders. The shock troopers, shock sages, and drake riders on the ground took the brunt of the attack. With the help of those humans under Merlock Morgan and the trolls following Knife From Clouds, they successfully prevented the invading army from gaining access to Doomherald's northern gate. Amanagir warriors from different clans, including Raptor, Plaguethorn, and Juggernaut made an appearance and inflicted heavy damage on the defending armies. Through the use of a potent toxin supplied by Plaguethorn, the Amanagir were able to weaken many of the defenders, allowing them to get close to the city and inflict destruction. Seeing Lion helped to counter the effects of the toxin by causing a healing moss to grow beneath the defenders and give them added strength. Following this, he used tribal magic to summon a large wave of earth and bury a portion of the Amanagir, further giving the defenders an edge. Terezom, Gryphon, and Nenenusa A Laiuna wizard named Terezom had been masquerading as a human on Doomherald's wall, though he dropped his guise not long after the battle began. With the assistance of his wyvern, Gryphon, he took to the air and began to repel dragons that had managed to avoid the city's internal defenses. The two also helped to keep Amanagir from climbing the southern cliffs of Doomherald and destroyed several siege engines used by the invaders. At one point, Terezom crossed paths with a powerful Neth named Nenenusa riding a summoned wyrm. The two spellcasters and their mounts battled each other while moving through the flights of dragons, ending their fight when Terezom targeted Nenenusa's mount and cancelled its summoning, leaving Nenenusa to fall through the air. Afterward, Terezom and Gryphon joined up with Lotus and Illiya. Kuma Acting as a part of the Legion of Goldclaw, Kuma fought the first part of the battle among the drake riders, where he helped to slay the Amanagir High Commander of Juggernaut and wound the High Commander of Plaguethorn in one-on-one fights. Zemose After the fighting had gone on for some time, the invading army withdrew its fighters and waited, at which point the three giants moved forward. The black cloud they had been guarding dissipated to reveal the fallen god Zemose, who moved forward to taunt the defending armies. Morgan, driven mad by the god's voice, took his army and charged Zemose with the knights of Doomcloud. Zemose crushed Morgan underfoot and used his netherbreath to freeze and confuse a large portion of the humans, after which he began to destroy them with a combination of the Zem Blade and his magic. Illiya attempted to attack the god and was prevented when Zemose used the hand joint of one wing to grab the dragon out of the air and wound it, then throw it aside. Seeing their allies in danger, the Legion of Goldclaw next attacked Zemose and fell victim to the same attacks as had the humans. Kuma rode among them and managed to bypass the tornadoes Zemose had summoned and was controlling, reaching the fallen god and engaging him in a badly-lopsided fight. Just before Zemose would have destroyed him, the ring Kuma was wearing activated and allowed the deity Shi'Hai to appear and drain power from Zemose. Kuma's countenance was then changed as Blayde spoke through him, warning Zemose against destroying his Hero and telling him to leave. Zemose was forced to comply, leaving his army to retreat to the north. Conclusion Thanks to Zemose's disappearance, the Neth and their allies were forced to abandon their fight against Doomherald. After the invading armies withdrew, the defenders collected their wounded and buried their fallen, having taken many casualties. Category:Events